Horny (Haehyuk version)
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Malam dimana Donghae menyerang Eunhyuk (buat baby gitu XD) HaeHyuk! Yaoi! Balesan review !
1. Oneshoot

© Title: Horny ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast: Donghae (Lee Donghae) x Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae)

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, M-preg, NC-21

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god,

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary: Malam dimana Donghae menyerang Eunhyuk

(buat baby gitu XD)

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb: Ini debut saya dalam fanfic NC!

Yang belum cukup umur jangan paksa baca ne? (padahal umurku aja belum ada 15 tahun -.-"a)o  
Tanggung sendiri akibatya XD  
. Mohon bantuannya^^

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

== Jung Hyun Soo ==  
Donghae Pov's

"huh, lelahnya~", ujar e-eteuk hyung. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dorm 11. Hari ini kami baru saja selesai melakukan syuting untuk MV A-CHA.

Dari pagi sampe malam kami hanya beristirahat sejenak. Entah itu untuk minum atopun mengelap keringat.

"aish, ACnya nyala apa gak sih?!", gerutu Hyukkie sambil menarik kemeja putih yg lumayan transparan itu.

'GLEK'  
dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah saat melihat leher jenjang yg terekspos itu.

Aih, celanaku jadi terasa makin sempit. Aku benar-benar tak tahan Hyukkie w

"Hae ah~  
waeyo? Kau sedang sakit ne?" tanyanya polos sambil menaruh tangannya di dahiku.

Aih, aku benar-benar tak tahan o  
jangan salahkan aku Hyukkie jika aku berbuat kasar padamu.

'GREP'

"Teuk hyung~, aku dan Hyukkie mau ke kamar dulu. Boleh kan?" tanyaku to the point sambil mencekal lengan Hyukkie.  
"Ne. Semuanya juga boleh ke kamar kalian."  
"ne!"

Dan semuanyapun balik ke kamarnya.

Segera kubawa dia ke kamar kami, HaeHyuk Yadong room's . _ .

=di dalam kamar=

kubanting(?) tubuhnya yang kecil itu ke ranjang king size kami.

"hae-ah~  
kau kenapa sih chagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Tak kujawab pertanyaannya. Mataku fokus menatap lekukan tubuh seksinya. 'Hyukkie akan ku makan kau saat ini juga! ' batinku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku pada tubuh namja manis-KU itu. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan intens.

"Ha-hae-ah~  
k-kau jangan membuatku takut" katanya sembari merangkak mundur.  
Akupun merangkak mendekatinya dgn tatapan 'lapar'

"Hyukie~ kemarilah chagi~" panggilku dengan suara yang kubuat seseksi mungkin. Mendengar suaraku, iapun berhenti merangkak mundur. Ia mulai merangkak mendekatiku.

'GREP'  
kurengkuh tubuhnya kepelukanku.

Ku gesekan hidungku ke leher jenjang. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang begitu manis seperti dirinya.

"nggh~nnh~  
hae-ah~ jangan lakukan nghhh ituh~" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mendesah kegelian saat ku jilat telinganya yang begitu sensitif.  
Ku cium bibir tipisnya yg begitu menggoda.

"Mmmphhh. . .ck~" ku lumat bibirnya penuh dengan nafsu. Ku masukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengabsen deretan giginya yag rapi.  
Kuajak lidahnya untuk bergulat ria.

"nggh. . .mmphh~~" ia menepuk dadaku keras. Memintaku untuk menghentikan ciuman panas kami. Aku menatapnya kecewa sambil menggembungkan pipiku.  
"wae? Kenapa kau hentikan hyukkie?" tanyaku menatapnya yang kini mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karna ulahku barusan.

"hah. . .hah~  
kau kenapa sih Hae? Hah~ hah~ ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku eoh? Sikapmu sangat aneh! Dan itu membuatku takut."

"ne, aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. ." jawabku penuh dengan nada menggoda iman XD

"oh, jadi gitu sekarang? Kau udah maen sembunyi-sembunyi dari aku eoh?!" ngambeknya mendorongku yang menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"aih~  
jangan marahlah chagi~~  
aku kan hanya becanda~" rayuku sambil menariknya kehadapanku.

Ia tetap bergeming.  
Aih, dia beneran marah ,

"oke kau menang sekarang. I want you tonight."

= = = = =  
Eunhyuk POV's

"oke kau menang sekarang. I want you tonight." ucapnya tetap menatapku intens. Pasti hal ini akan terjadi juga padaku. Umma apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Aku belum mau punya anak sekarang .

Pasti kalian bingung eoh?  
Yah, aku adalah pregnant man.

Ummaku selalu mewanti-wanti agar aku jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja. Apalagi appa, tau aku hamil di luar nikah tamat sudah riwayatku T.T

"aku ingin kau hyuk~  
i really want you tonight~" ucapnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengendus leherku seduktif.

"akh~  
hae!  
A-pa yang ingin kau hmmm lakukan~?" desahku tertahan akibat Donghae yang menghisap leherku kuat. Hingga meninggalkan 'cap' di sana.

"menandai bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Blush~~  
pipiku terasa memanas.

Aih o  
aku malu dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"bolehkah aku 'menyentuhmu' ?" tanyanya lembut. Mata coklat lembut itu menatapku dalam. Seakan meminta jawaban.

"aku, a-aku belum ingin punya anak Hae-ah~  
ops!" segera ku tutup mulut emberku ini =.="a

Aigoo~  
wahai mulutku yang sekseh, kenapa kau harus mengucapkan 'kata keramat' itu?!

"apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi hyukkie?" tanyanya mencengkram ke dua bahuku keras. Wajahnya menampilkan raut syok, aish apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau begini?!

"aku. .aku. .aku"  
"jawab yang benar!" sentaknya Aku begitu kaget dengan nada suaranya kali ini. Baru kali ini Donghae membentakku, ia sama sekali tak pernah membentakku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menahan isakan dan air mata yang tanpa bisa kutahan.

Donghae POV's

"hiks. . .hiks" sayup-sayup kudengar suara isak dari bibir eunhyuk.

"kau menangis chagi?" tanyaku memastikan. Ku angkat wajahnya perlahan, aku kaget dengan wajahnya yang kini telah basah dengan air mata.

"hiks. . .hiks. ."

"omo! Mian chagiya~  
aku gak-"

"hiks~ hiks~  
aku takut hae~" isaknya pelan. Kuubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kurengkuh tubuhnya yang kurusnya yang bagai candu bagiku. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya adalah canduku, yah walaupun belum semua. Akukan belum merasakan 'itu'nya Eunhyukkie.

"mian hyukkie~  
aku tak bermaksud. . ." ucapanku tertahan saat bibir tipis itu mengecup bibir tebalku ganas.

Eunhyuk POV's

ku kecup bibirnya kasar, ku lumat pelan bibirnya.  
"mmpphh~. . .", kurasakan donghae mulai membalas perlakuanku. Ia menciumku dengan lebih ganas.

+ 15 menit kemudian +

Ku dorong pelan dadanya untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Saliva kami saling bercampur menjadi satu.

"hyukkie, apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku~" pintanya meremas bahuku, menatapku dalam, mencari suatu celah kebohonganku.

"ayo kita lakukan hae~  
aku siap." ucapku sedikit ragu. Umma semoga keputusanku ini benar.

"apa kau yakin untuk melaku. . . . Akh!" ucapannya terhenti saat ku remas juniornya keras dan kasar.

Tiba-tiba ia menciumku dengan ganas (lagi) membuatku mendesah nikmat. Lidahnya yang panjang (?) menyusuri dinding langit-langit mulutku.

Donghae POV's

"mph. . .ck~ nggh!" Hyukkie tersentak kaget. Mata indahnya melotot sempurna. Kuremas balik junior mungilnya yang masih tertutup celana sepertiku. Akupun mendesah nikmat akan perbuatannya meremas juniorku yang semula tegang menjadi lebih tegang lagi.

Ku lepas tautan kami, wajah cantiknya yang berkeringat membuatku semakin bernafsu.

Author POV's

'Permainan' mereka berdua pun semakin panas. Terlihat dari cara Donghae yang meremas kuat junior sang kekasih membuat namjachingunya itu mendesah seksi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, junior mereka menggembung di balik underwear yg mereka kenakan. Menandakan mereka berdua akan segera mencapai klimaks.  
Namun bukan inginnya Donghae untuk Eunhyuk dan dirinya klimaks sekarang. Dengan cepat ia pun melucuti pakaiannya dan Eunhyuk sehingga mereka berdua dalam keadaan naked.

Tanpa mengendurkan remasannya di junior Eunhyuk (Eunhyuk udah lemes jadi berhenti mainin juniornya Donghae), ia pun mengambil seuntai benang wol dan mengikatnya di pangkal junior eunhyuk.

"ngh~ donghae~  
le-lepaskan! A-aku nghh gak tahan!"  
"kau tak boleh klimaks sebelum aku melakukan ini. ."

dan. . .

SLEB~

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, namja tampan penyayang ikan ini langsung menyentakkan juniornya yang sudah tegang (banget) ke dalam manhole Eunhyuk yang masih terbilang suci atau perawan (?)

Tak bisa di pungkiri Eunhyuk pun menjerit kesakitan sambil meremas sprei ranjang yang mereka gunakan sekarang.

"AKH! Sa- sakit. . . Hiks~. . Hiks~

Hae ah~ sakit~" isaknya pelan.

Darah segar pun keluar dari manhole Eunhyuk akibat luka yg di buat Donghae karna melakukan 'itu' tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Donghaepun mendiamkan juniornya 'bersarang' sementara di manhole Eunhyuk untuk membuat namjachingunya itu lebih rileks dan nyaman (?) akan kehadiran benda panjang dan tumpul miliknya di bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks~ hiks~

Appo. . . " rintih Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang basah akan airmata yang sedari ia tahan. Namun, karna sakit yang udah gak bisa namja cantik ini tahan perlahan-lahan cairan bening itupun jatuh juga.

Donghae yang mendengar rintihan sang pujaan hatipun memandang iba sang kekasih. Diusapnya pelan airmata itu, mengecup kelopak mata Eunhyuk bergantian. Dan perlahan turun ke hidung mancung namja blonde bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae ini. Turunlah lagi bibir sensual Donghae, tepat sudah bibir Eunhyuk yang tampak membengkak akibat ulah mereka di awal tadi yang gak perlu Author jelasin lagi -.-

Setelah melumat pelan 'candu'nya itu Donghae pun menatap dalam mata indah Eunhyuk, namja yang telah mengisi hatinya, monkey kesayangannya.

"Kalo kau ingin berhenti sekarang, katakan saja. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit karna aku. " kata Donghae dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan. Dikecupnya kening Eunhyuk dengan penuh sayang.

"Aniya, bergeraklah Hae. Aku baik-baik saja~" sahut Eunhyuk dengan wajah yakinnya. Namun sebenarnya ia merasa gugup dan juga takut. Walaupun dia ini terkenal yadong karna punya koleksi video yadong, ia belum pernah 'mempraktek-annya' dengan Donghae (karna mereka berdua sering nonton video itu bareng).

'Awalnya sangat sakit, hyung~' suara Ryeowook terngiang dengan jelas di telinga Eunhyuk.

'Ne! Waktu kyunnie melakukan 'itu' denganku saat pertama kali dulu memang awalnya sakit.

Tapi nanti. . .

Hmmm, ketagihan deh w ' provpkator Sungmin sambil membayangkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun melakukan 'ritual malam' mereka.

"Hyukkie~" panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk pun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membuatnya sadar dan balik kedunia nyata. Semburat merah muncul dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin? Aku-"

"Lakukanlah Hae. Please~~" ucap Eunhyuk menyakinkan dan memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Hei?!

Bukankah Donghae yg meminta ini di awal tadi?

Kenapa malah Eunhyuk yg sekarang memohon pada Donghae untuk melanjutkan ini?

"Baiklah. Kau peluk aku, kalo kau merasa sakit, cakar saja punggungku atau kau bisa menjambak rambutku sesukamu. Arrachi? "

"Mmm. . . ne~" jawab Eunhyuk. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di pelukan Donghae. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekar sang namja tampan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dgn pelan-pelan. Jadi tahan ne? " tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

Eunhyuk POV's

"Akh!

Sa-sakit. . . " rintihku saat Donghae bergerak di dalam tubuhku. Walaupun ia bergerak dengan pelan, tetap saja terasa sakit. Tubuh bagian bawahku itu terasa makin sobek dan perih saja. Karna inilah yang pertama untukku. Kucakar punggung Donghae dengan kasar, menimbulkan bekas luka yang sangat panjang dipunggungnya.

"Ahhh~~

k-kau sungguh sempit Hyukkie~~" ucapnya tertahan. Diraihnya pinggangku dan dengan kasar ia pun menarik pinggangku itu, membuatku harus menahan rasa sakit yang bertambah karna juniornya yang panjang semakin masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"Akh!" tubuhku tersentak kaget. Aku merasa diriku seperti tersengat listrik saat ujung kepala junior Donghae menyentuh sesuatu, daging kenyal di dalam tubuhku.

CUP~

Ia melumat bibirku dengan ganas, tangannya yang bebas meremas juniorku yang sebelumnya telah ia buat tersiksa kini semakin tersiksa.

3 kenikmatan kurasakan sekaligus.

Aku yang tak bisa menahan rasa antara nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur jadi satu ini pun, hanya bisa melengkungkan punggungku.

%%%

15 menit kemudian

Donghae POV's

"Nghhh~ more. . .

Dong-hae! Mphkkkkkkk. . " desahnya tertahan. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit itu, kuremas juniornya dengan kencang. Kulihat sejenak juniornya, juniornya tampak memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum.

"Kau hmm, sempit sekali~

akhhhh~~~" aku benar-benar merasa melayang di langit ketujuh saat dinding manhole Hyukkie menghimpit juniorku didalam sana

#Author keringet dingin Xo

Memberikan pijatan yg begitu kuat, membuatku mendesah nikmat. Seakan ingin memipihkan juniorku yg terbilang 'WOW'

#R: kayak lu udah pernah liat aja thor -.-

#A: duh, sayakan anaknya Haehyuk. Jadi tau dong XD

#Haehyuk: *bandem Author

"Nghhhh. . . .

D-donghaee-ya kumohon lepasin itu dari j-juniorkuhh~~" ia tersentak kaget saat kuremas kuat juniornya. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan nikmat yang kubuat sekarang. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya kekanan kekiri membuat juniorku didalam sana semakin tegang.

"Aku takkan melepaskannya sampai aku keluar, Hyukkie jagi~" ucapku berbisik ditelinganya. Kujilat telinganya sensual, tanpa ia sadari aku mengambil sesuatu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur kami.

Kuambil 'benda itu' dan kukunci pergerakan tangan Eunhyuk. Kukaitkan dgn ujung tempat tidur kami ini. Kubawa ia keciuman panas lagi. Kulumat bibirnya penuh nafsu, ia membalas semua perbuatanku sampai-sampai ia sadar dgn apa yg kuperbuat barusan.

"Akh! Ap-pa yg kauu. . lakukannn. . ? " tanyanya disertai desahan.

"Membantuku untuk membuatmu merasa nikmat jagi. So, nikmati ini baby~~" dan aku pun mulai bergerak lagi.

SLEB~

SLEB~

SLEB~

"Akhh. . . Deephh. . . moreee. . . Nghhh~"

"As yourr wishhh~~ mmmm. . . ."

#Sumpah Author gak kuat banget waktu ngetik bagian nie XD

%%%%%%%%

Hyun" POV's

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Hyukieeeeee! "

"Haeeeeeeeeeee!"

Teriakan nikmat keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka. Donghae mengeluarkan 'cairannya' di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, bahkan saking banyaknya cairannya itu sampai mengalir keluar dari manhole Eunhyuk bersama darah perawan Eunhyuk (?).

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia menumpahkan semua hasratnya yang sedari terpaksa dihalangi oleh Donghae ke dada dan perut sang namja penyayang ikan ini. Beruntung saja Donghae telah melepaskan ikatan benang wol di junior Eunhyuk tadi, sehingga namja cantik ini tak merasa kesakitan akibat menahan hasratnya yang sudah begitu besar sedari awal permainan mereka.

Mereka berdua saling mengatur nafas masing-masing, pandangan mata mereka lurus. Saling menatap satu sama lain, Donghae mengamati Eunhyuk dengan begitu teliti. Leher namja cantiknya yang putih mulus kini telah terhiasi kissmark disana-sini, mahakaryanya. Bibir merahnya yg semakin memerah dan membengkak akibat perbuatannya.

Ia telusuri satu persatu sampai matanya tertuju kebagian bawah tubuh keduanya, masih menyatu. Donghae juga bisa melihat cairannya yang mengalir keluar diantara juniornya dan juga manhole Eunhyuk. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan ikatan ditangan Eunhyuk.

"Hiks~ hiks~", isakan Eunhyuk begitu pilu di telinga Donghae. Dengan cepat namja tampan ini, memeluk namja cantiknya. Mengecup keningnya dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk yang berantakan dgn penuh sayang. Mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan masih menyatu.

"Mian~ mianhae~

Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini Hyukkie. Aku tau kau belum siap, aku malah memaksamu untuk melayaniku."

"Hiks~ hiks~

Kau tak salah, aku harusnya belajar untuk siap Hae."

"Sekali lagi, mian hyukkie~"

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Aku akan terbiasa jika kita sering melakukannya. Hae, tidur yuk~~~

Aku lelah~" pinta Eunhyuk dengan aegyonya yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis Donghae untuk tak pernah menolak apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ini.

"Ne, my chagi~

Good night~" dan akhirnya kedua namja ini tertidur dengan pulas, keadaan telanjang, berpelukan dan menyatu. Namun sebelum beranjak tidur, Donghae mengambil selimut tepat dibawah kaki mereka. Menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Eunhyuk sampai dada.

"Saranghae Lee Hyuk Jae 3

Saranghae my monkey~"

3 Minggu kemudian~

"Donghae~~" panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara imut nan manjanya. Saat ini ia dan Donghae tengah duduk santai di ruang kumpul dorm. Eunhyuk tengah tiduran dipaha Donghae, dan Donghae mengelus-elus rambutnya dan sesekali menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata indah Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, ada apa chagi? " tanya Donghae yang kini menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya balik.

"Bisakah kau mengelus – elus perutku Hae?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan monkey eye'snya. Memohon sambil menarik-narik kaos oblong putih tulang yang dipakai Donghae dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, apa sih yang gak untuk chagiku ini~", ucap Donghae dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tersenyum senang dan segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengelus-elus perut ratanya sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah terisi oleh kehidupan lain.

Buah cinta mereka berdua.

Hening. . .

Keduanya terfokus dgn kegiatan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dengan kasar, bangkit dari posisinya yang tidur dipaha Donghae dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dengan membekap mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sedari kemarin, perutnya terasa bergejolak aneh dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu sekarang.

Donghae POV's

"Hoeekkk~~

hoeekss~~", ia terus muntah-muntah didalam kamar mandi. Aku yang khawatir hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar mandi. Saat aku akan masuk tadi, Hyukkie menyuruhku untuk menunggunya diluar.

Hening. . .

Tak kudengar suara Hyukkie yg muntah-muntah, hanya suara air yg mengalir. Aku panik, kenapa dari tadi Hyukkie tak keluar-keluar?

"Hyukkie! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil berteriak. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ku putar kenop pintu kamar mandi, untung saja tidak terkunci. Dengan cepat aku masuk kekamar mandi.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat kulihat tubuh kurus kekasihku tergeletak lemas dilantai dingin kamar mandi. Segera kuanggkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kekamar kami dengan gaya bridal style.

Ya tuhan, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dgn Hyukkieku?

Author POV's

"Diantara kalian, siapa suami dari tuan Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanya dokter Shin setelah memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Lemah, lemas dan pucat.

"Mian dokter, Eunhyuk belum menikah." jawab Kangin dengan wajah biasa. Ia tengah berdiri disebelah Lee Teuk, leader sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, siapa kekasihnya?" tanya dokter Shin lagi. Kali ini ia juga melepaskan kacamata frame birunya itu.

"Saya dok. Bagaimana dgn keadaan Eunhyuk dok?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae baik-baik saja. Ini memang sudah biasa, gejala awalnya memang seperti itu. Namun karna rahimnya masih lemah, ia belum terlalu kuat. "

"Jadi Tuan Donghae, anda harus segera menikahi Tuan Hyuk Jae." tambah dokter Shin.

Yang lain masih terbengong, karena belum pada connect dengan perkataan dokter Shin barusan mengenai kondisi Eunhyuk.

"Maksud dokter apa? Kami tak paham? Eunhyukkie hyung sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah bingung yang sangat manis membuat Yesung berkali-kali menelan ludahnya berat.

"Tuan Hyuk Jae tengah mengandung. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak 3 minggu, jadi dimohon jangan terlalu membebani tuan Hyuk Jae dgn banyak masalah. Dan untuk tuan Donghae, chukkae karna anda sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa." ucap dokter Shin dengan tersenyum manis.

"MWO?!"

%%%%

5 bulan kemudian.

"Hyukkie hati-hati jalannya. Nanti aegyanya terluka~" saran Donghae yang tengah menuntun Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sejak kejadian 5 bulan lalu, Donghae dengan segera menikahi Eunhyuk yang mengandung anaknya.

"Iya iya. Ini juga udah hati-hati Donghae." protes Eunhyuk dengan memajukan bibirnya yang merah dan seksi itu.

"Nah, sampai. Kau ingin makan apa? "

"Aku ingin minum susu strowberry saja. "

"Yah! Kau ini belum sarapan Hyukkie.. ..

Jadi makan nasi dulu ne? "

"Aku maunya minum susu Donghaeeeee. . . "

Dan begitulah cerita awal terbentuknya (?) keluarga kecil Lee Donghae dan juga Lee Hyuk Jae. Semoga babynya gak seperti kedua orang tuanya ini yang rada gak waras XD

#Author dibantai karna kebanyakan omel

END~~

Akhirnya end juga XD

Author lega bgt ^^

Utang berkurang satu deh, sampai ketemu di fanficku yg lain.

Annyeongie :D


	2. Chapter 2

Balesan review^^

**BooFishy:**

then you want the story like what?

sorry do not make me angry, it's my story so I beg you not to comment on the unpleasant.

**i love yaoi n yuri:** haha, benarkah? aku kira cerita ini garing.

terimakasih sebelumnya sudah mau review^^

**Lynda:** hahahaha, ucapan akan diteruskan pada kedua pihak yang bersangkutan^^

terima kasih sebelumnya sudah review :)

#bow

**heeli:** sequel sudah ada^^

judulnya Our Baby^^

**dinEunHae:** sequelnya sudah ada, judulnya Our baby chingu :)

**hyunri:** ne, memang sudah. lebih tepatnya dinote fb pribadi saya^^

gomawo

#bow

**SSungMine: ** hehhehe, gomawo^^

sebenernya ntar yang lahir dari Hyukkie eomma itu saya.

bisa dipikirkan XD

hahaa

gomawo untuk dukungannya~!

**Park Min Gi:** hehehehe, segitu parahnyakah fic ini? XD

Gomawo~!

#bow

**Momoshfly2401:** sequel sudah ada, silahkan baca di Our Baby^^


End file.
